


Anti Dark; an Origin Story

by mattthedungeonbat



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattthedungeonbat/pseuds/mattthedungeonbat
Summary: Mark has always had intrusive thoughts, but now the thoughts aren't coming from him. Across the world, Jack finds himself losing control of his carefully controlled emotions. What's happening to our boys?





	1. Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. The character(s) depicted are made up, but based on real people; please don't bother those real people because of something you read in my work.

Mark ground his teeth as he scrolled through his posted videos. He’d been putting out as much content as he could, but he was working alone and as a result his video quality had dropped. Although his fans were as supportive as ever, the haters were no less persistent; nothing stopped them from pointing out that his commentary was getting sloppier, and his editing looser. A small tremor shook his hand as he scrolled past some of the newer hate comments.

_ You should be better.  _

That was his own voice. He’d always had a bad habit of berating himself in his head, but it was slowly becoming less and less like him addressing himself and more like him addressing someone else. A little thought announced that he was probably going crazy, which he would have ignored if his voice hadn’t responded.

_ Maybe you are. That would excuse all the bullshit you’ve been posting, at least. _

His hand stilled on the mouse. That thought, while as intrusive as usual, hadn’t been something he had chosen to think. Though still in his voice, it had sounded like there was another Mark inside his head, with a separate thought process that he wasn’t aware of. He felt the strong urge to call out to it mentally, to see if it really was separate from him. 

He didn’t.

He didn’t want to know if it would answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first attempt at fanfiction, so please let me know if you see anything that needs fixing!


	2. Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. The character(s) depicted are made up, but based on real people; please don't bother those real people because of something you read in my work.

Sean scowled at the comments on his latest video. Gay, gay, is he gay, what a faggot… They never stopped with that stupid, endless joke. It bothered him, though he never admitted it; not because he  _ was _ gay, and not because being gay was wrong or anything, but just the whole concept of people labeling him as something he wasn’t made him angry. His finger tapped restlessly against the mouse in an attempt to work off some of his irritation. 

“Doesn’t matter if I’m gay,” he muttered petulantly at the computer screen. His arm jerked hard enough to throw his hand off of the mouse, and he looked down at it, incredulous. He’d been getting a lot of weird muscle spasms lately. Maybe the stress was getting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first attempt at fanfiction, so please let me know if you see anything that needs fixing!


	3. Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. The character(s) depicted are made up, but based on real people; please don't bother those real people because of something you read in my work.

_ “Do another spicy pepper challenge!” _

_ “MArk, could you play i am bread again?” _

_ “Like if u think mark should do another one1!” _

That last comment had nearly a thousand likes. It was on his  _ Hot Sauce + I Am Bread _ video. He didn’t want to do another one; not only had that hot sauce been a horrendous, ungodly mistake, but he honestly just hated  _ I Am Bread _ . A tremor shook his hand on the mouse, and his blood ran cold.

_ It doesn’t matter if you hate it, Mark, _ said his voice.

That parody of him, that strange, separate, hard version of him, had been talking more and more. Its arrival was usually prefaced by a shake in his hands, and he had learned to fear that shake beyond everything else. He never responded to the voice. He wouldn’t, because if he acknowledged that it was there, he would make it more separate from himself. He didn’t know if it was some kind of split personality or what, but he wouldn’t risk it.

He tried to scroll past the comment, but the muscles in his forearm locked up. His heart stopped as he tried and failed to force his finger to move.

_ Would you stop, _ commanded the voice. 

“No,” Mark whispered. It was a no of terror, not a response, but apparently the voice couldn’t read his thoughts any more than he could read its. He tried to move his whole arm, and every muscle from shoulder to fingertips cramped in protest.

_ Would you  _ **_stop!_ ** _ If you’re not going to listen to your audience then I fucking will, move over! _

And with a horrifying lurch in his stomach, Mark found his hands were moving without his consent, pushing him back from his desk. He tried to plant his feet, tried to yell, but he couldn’t access any of his muscles. He felt himself lurch to a standing position.

_ Thanks for  _ **_finally_ ** _ letting me pilot, _ the voice said with heavy sarcasm.  _ Now at least we can get something  _ **_done_ ** _ instead of wallowing around all day like the fool you are. _

Mark felt his body walk toward his office, and pulled on all his muscle memory in an attempt to fall over backwards. His center of gravity shifted, and his mouth let out a grunt of surprise, but then he was standing still and unable to move.

“Stop,  _ doing _ , that,” Growled his mouth in a resonant, crisp voice that Mark hardly ever spoke in.

_ No, _ he thought. 

He felt a pressure build inside his chest, and then with a painful pop he had control of his body again. He bolted across the room, away from the door, and stood in a corner panting. The voice didn’t say anything else, and he couldn’t feel it anymore, but it was still there. It was always still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first attempt at fanfiction, so please let me know if you see anything that needs fixing!


End file.
